


Converging [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) John saves a man from drowning and takes the long way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Converging [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Converging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793) by [Purna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purna/pseuds/Purna). 



>  Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
> Scroll down for a link to Mific's crazy awesome cover art!

Length: 02:33:39

File size: 141 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Converging.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Podfic of "Converging"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628888) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
